The Return To Clonmel
by Ace212
Summary: Alyss was sent on a mission to Clonmel, it should of been fairly simple, and she should of returned in six weeks, but after three months Will is more than worried. Will and Halt are off to Clonmel, what has become of Alyss? Will they find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to Rangers apprentice or any of their charactors.**

* * *

Halt stumbled and muttered an incoherent curse, regaining his footing he struck the bandit in the nose with a closed fist. Only a week ago he would have been back in Redmont with Pauline, but Crowley had to send him on this blasted mission. Taking one last look around the clearing then dropping his strikers into the pouch on his belt. Glancing around the clearing his eyes settled on the bandits who had not been as lucky as the one he had most previously confronted, he cursed his luck. This was the third group who had tried to ambush him on his return, only delaying him one more day for the sun was beginning to set. Riding a bit further north, towards Redmont Halt stopped and made camp, unsaddling Aberlad and pitching his tent. Shielding his eyes as he looked into the horizon, he assumed it would be around half a day journey before he would return home, sighing at the fact.

Reflecting on the mission Halt was slightly confused. It had been fairly simple, just the tracking of a caravan of bandits which had caused an up rise down in the southern fiefs. He had been quite surprised when Crowley had assigned him and not one of the Rangers from the nearby fiefs, for why Crowley had to send him was unreasonable.

* * *

"You may go ahead." The guard stated, pure boredom clear in his voice. Putting Aberlad in the stables Halt began to make his way towards his quarters, only to become confronted by a hasty Crowley.

"Good you're back!" Crowley exclaimed, "They were just about to send me to find you. I need you to meet me up at my office in an hour; I have a mission for the special task force." Crowley said before walking away.

"Oh joy." Halt muttered then continued on to his quarters.

* * *

Will looked at the door of his cabin, expecting Alyss to sweep in through the doorway. It had been like this for the last two months, he knew she was gone to Clonmel but he hadn't expected her to be gone this long.

She had just been sent to renew the treaty with Sean; seeing both Halt and himself had been previously occupied on a special task force mission he had been unable to accompany her. Nothing would go wrong would it? She was capable of handling herself, but Will had been worried ever since he had returned, two weeks after her departure. He disliked her being gone as it was but the fact that they had heard nothing was the main root of his concern, for every mission she had sent a report once she arrived, well as far as he knew anyways.

The sound of hooves coming down the road jerked Will out of his thoughts and quickly grabbed his bow. Stepping out onto the veranda a young voice called nervously to him.

"Ranger Will, Crowley has requested that you meet him in his office in an hour." The boy stuttered then turned around then rode away.

"Oh joy." Will said not realizing that was what Halt had just said moments earlier.

* * *

"So as you are all aware, we sent Alyss on a mission to Clonmel well over three months ago." Pauline sighed, "I have complete confidence in Alyss's abilities, but considering the fact we have had no word from her is concerning." The attitude in the room was gloomy; they had been here for well over an hour considering possibilities and explaining the situation as the small group of three discussed the matter of Alyss prolonged mission.

"Halt you know Clonmel the best, I was hoping you would join me…" everyone but Halt jumped and turned to the far corner of the room "And I will make this clear now, there is no way of stopping me from going" he growled glaring at Crowley as to challenge him to try.

"Will we didn't think you were coming…" Crowley trailed off.

"The answer to your question is yes, I will come along with you" Halt said, noting the determination in his companion's eyes, and the slight smile that receded just as quickly as it had come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Rangers apprentice characters (although I wish) or any rights.**

"Will, say something," the gruff voice of Halt slicing through the eerie silence, "This isn't like you, for once I am telling you to talk and not shut up!" They had been on the trail for two days now, and Will hadn't muttered so much as a word the entire journey. Tug also seemed affected by his master's emotions, for the pony also seemed troubled.

"What do you want me to do Halt? Be all happy? This is my wife we are talking about!" His concern becoming more prominent.

"Will you don't know what is going on! She could be fine! Don't stress yourself out over facts you don't know!" Halt retorted. He beginning to become annoyed at the way Will was acting. After glaring at Halt, Will's features softened.

"I guess you're right…" Will trailed off, looking at Halt "I'm sorry…" feeling ashamed of himself.

"We should make camp soon if intend to get an early start in the morning." Halt stated looking back at the distance they had covered. Reluctantly, Will agreed.

"I'll take first watch." Will muttered then walked away to collect firewood, leaving Halt to sit alone at the camp.

* * *

Tug whinnied a greeting as Halt returned from scouting ahead.

"Everything seems normal…" Halt announced, eying his companion, his appearance had improved greatly from the other day, a bit of life had re-entered his eyes. After their little dispute the other night, Will had been trying to make it up to his mentor all throughout the afternoon.

"That's good…" Will stated plainly.

"It would be best if we abandon our cloaks before we reach Clonmel, after last year's performance we will be easily recognized… The fewer problems we meet the better." Halt added, trying to strike up conversation with his former apprentice. Yes Halt enjoyed silence but not when Will seemed so depressed.

"Yes Last year's show was definitely interesting, and I agree we abandon the cloaks… Plus it would be best if your skin saw some daylight…" Halt glared at him, but mentally had a sigh of relief, Will was beginning to return to his regular self.

**Sorry that was short... Mainly a filler for future chapters... Just had to get them to Clonmel before the real story begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rangers Apprentice (still dreaming...)**

Dun Kilty was twice as busy as the two rangers had expected, the streets were packed with people, well beyond the use of horses so they had left Tug and Abelard just outside the town in a nearby glade. Will's face was hard set and Halt could tell his apprentice was anxious to receive news on Alyss, Halt had attempted to keep him busy enough he wouldn't dwell on it but now there was nothing he could do.

"State your business!" The guard called out, way louder than necessary, obviously trying to show that he was in command.

"We are here on a mission from Arulen." Halt replied smoothly, only seeming to annoy the arrogant guard even more.

"Names?"

"Halt Arratay and Will Treaty."

"Treaty? What kind of surname is that?" The guard mocked.

"Mine." Will stated, the guard noticing the hard eyed young man for the first time. If Halt hadn't been making the guard nervous, Will definitely had him worried.

"You may go ahead…" the guard said nervously. He believed the Arulens were on a mission, but the younger man… He seemed to be here for a reason, and he was not going to be stopped easily.

* * *

"What do you mean she been here!" Will shouted, pacing vigorously.

"I mean exactly what I said. I am sorry Will." Sean said. The younger ranger obviously seemed flustered.

"Will you need to calm down…" Halt said, putting a reassuring hand on Will's shoulder, only to have it thrown off, turning to face Halt.

"Calm down Halt! You want me to calm down!" Will growled, then in a mocking voice "Here your wife has officially gone missing, but you are to stay calm!" Will shouted then turned and stormed out the doors.

"Well that was dramatic." Halt sighed and looked at Sean, nodding an apology then following after Will.

* * *

"Will you okay now?" Halt questioned, Will had been gone off on his own all night, Halt had known where he was just felt it was safest to let his apprentice cool down and think.

"I'm sorry Halt for how I acted…" Will said, looking up at Halt, clearly ashamed of himself, "I am going to find her… I know I will." Halt nodded his approval then was startled by what Will said next. "You can return to Arulen, your wife is back there and she will be missing you… You don't deserve to not be with her because of me…" Will said before sitting down.

"Will have you really become that arrogant? You really think I am going to leave you on your own? You are our only son Pauline and I are going to have and Alyss is like a daughter. Don't you ever say that again to me, understand?" Halt growled, his annoyance growing, but soon going down as he saw the look on Will's face.

"I always knew you treated me like a son… But I never knew you and Pauline both considered me one…" Will said, shock evident on his face. "You called me your son…" the fact had Will downright surprised. He had always known they had considered him their son, but had never heard it from Halt himself. "Thank you…" Will muttered then walked away.

* * *

"I don't even know where to start looking for her!" Will said, the look he received from Halt convincing him otherwise. "Well we know she made it on into Clonmel and up to Mount Shannon from what I heard from the locals. But she didn't make it to Clonmel." Halt nodded his approval, "So we should split up and see what we can learn from the farmers within that area." Will concluded. Halt easily agreed and the two rangers headed off in different directions.

LB

"What did you find out?" Will called to Halt as he rode up to join him.

"Some interesting facts. You?"

"Nothing… So what did you find out?" Will asked anxiously.

"Well when she was just past Mount Shannon, a couple saw what they described to be her with a strange foreigner." Halt said in a concerned tone.

"What!" was Will's immediate reaction, catching Halt's look he quickly shut his mouth and waited for Halt to continue.

"She was also spotted joining a west bound caravan with the same foreigner by another couple… they were quite willing to tell me…" Halt said, his hand resting on the hilt of his Saxe knife.


End file.
